


mi hermano, mi amor

by creepysheep416



Series: mi hermano, mi amor [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepysheep416/pseuds/creepysheep416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano was dumped by his girlfriend. He was so heartbroken then got drunk with Sergio Ramos and had sex with his teammate who just wants to take care of him. (It's just a PWP story!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	mi hermano, mi amor

　　克里斯蒂亚诺最近失了恋，好友拉莫斯去安慰他，带他去吃了饭，喝了酒，免得他一个人孤单寂寞，时间多得用不完。到底喝不了几杯，因为伤心混在酒水里，抵得过最烈的酒精。拉莫斯于是不得不把烂醉得不省人事的克里斯送回他家里，丢到床上。

　　他替他的队友脱了外衣鞋子，围巾手套，将克里斯安顿好，只打算等他睡着了就走。克里斯却因为酒劲上来，燥热不已，不自觉地解起自己衬衫的纽扣来。喝醉了酒的人，动作毛里毛躁的，拉莫斯实在怕他会勒死自己。天见可怜，着实是不得已，他才只好出手帮忙一起脱。克里斯却嫌他动作不够快，推开他，不成，又甩开他的手，不断扭动，只想摆脱他这个烦人精，逼得拉莫斯只好跨腿上去，半骑半坐在克里斯身上，膝盖抵着床，大腿夹着克里斯的大腿，要限制住他的活动范围，才好让他安分一些。办法是奏效了，克里斯安分了些许，可是一番拉扯之后克里斯的衬衫却被卷到了腹部以上，露出了一片浅棕色坚实平滑的肌肉。拉莫斯莫名觉得有些尴尬，连忙将目光往上移，那边克里斯的领口解开了两颗纽扣，恰恰看得见锁骨；再往上，他的嘴唇被他自己的舌头舔过，红而艳，亮津津的。拉莫斯再没抵抗，低下头去，一口吻住。

　　克里斯初时没有反应过来，加上舌头确实没法像清醒的人那样灵活，便教拉莫斯乘机长驱直入了，还不算完，他还在他的嘴里肆意搅动，尽情地品尝了一番带着酒气的温软。但克里斯没让他的队友鸣金退兵得也这般轻易，趁拉莫斯退开时报复般地吸吮住了对方的舌头。拉莫斯万万没想到他这样狡猾，脑海深处嗡得一声，原本还能全身而退的，现在深深地陷了进去，吻到两个人都大汗淋漓，意识模糊了也没分开。眼睛里看到的都是被汗水模糊过的一个又一个晃动的亮斑。神智都落在了两人唇和唇，皮肤和皮肤相贴紧的地方。手更是哪里摸得舒坦的地方越往那里摸，完全不由大脑控制。碰到凹凸处，衣料阻滞处，手指更是反复纠缠搓捻，来回试探着寻找出路——彼此都因为对方的触摸而颤抖不已。拉莫斯还算清醒一些，迫使自己停下来脱掉了自己的上衣。克里斯舍不得对方突然离开，伸手去抱拉莫斯的肋间，滚烫的脸颊贴着他的胸口，天真地想把烤得他不舒服的高温转移给拉莫斯。他伸出舌尖，天真好玩一般地舔了舔近在眼前的胸肌，还想舔一舔拉莫斯纹过图案的手臂内侧。拉莫斯呼吸急促地制止他：“……克里斯，克里斯……”他再这么做下去很快就要超过一个好友能做的界限了。但克里斯的舌尖突然抹过他的乳首，还用一口大白牙不轻不重地咬了咬。拉莫斯口中登时只剩下了呻吟——这突如其来的一番刺激打断了他自己想说的话。克里斯抬起头，用他迷蒙又无辜的眼睛望着拉莫斯，可琥珀色的瞳仁里写满了欲望、欲望、欲望还有几分期待。他下意识地就附身搂紧了克里斯的肩膀。

　　克里斯从他的臂弯里遛下去，舌头一路往下舔，顺着腹肌之间的凹路，舔到了肚脐，停了片刻，又接着往下走，舔到了纹着翅膀和一个花体的M的所在。那地方本来就是最敏感的皮肤之一，更经不住克里斯顺着图案描摹。哪怕克里斯根本算不上技巧高超的挑逗，只能算是将那片刺青涂满了口水，画得歪歪扭扭，磕磕碰碰，鼻尖不时地戳在拉莫斯的小腹上，但越是笨拙刺激感越强。拉莫斯急不可耐地掏出了早就胀痛不已的分身，他还不敢直接就塞进好友的嘴里，只握着前端轻敲了克里斯的下巴。敏感的顶部只是被下巴的皮肤擦过就差点关不住想要立刻射出来的念头。克里斯领会到了他的意图，张口替他含住。他的嘴实在太小，只能吞进圆头，只好先吐出来，换个角度再试一试。他一连试了几次都没有成功，懊恼地想捶床垫。幸好他醉归醉，气归气，对待拉莫斯的命根还是十分耐心，不断地舔舐，用口水润滑再试着吞进去。拉莫斯被这一进一出的搞得快感直冲脑门，尤其又看到克里斯不甘心的眼神，一时兴起，掰过他的下巴就囫囵亲了起来，不断地轻啄克里斯比常人要小的嘴、挺直的鼻梁，还有宽阔的眼皮、上挑的眉毛。他的手扶着克里斯的腿圈到自己的腰上。今天他可没打算在克里斯正伤心的时候趁虚而入，只要能在那双匀称修长的大腿间蹭一蹭就算了。

　　克里斯却在这时跟他说：“你可以操我。”他用了操这个字，简简单单，直直白白。拉莫斯当年第一句学会的骂人的话就是这个，怎么可能听错。更何况，克里斯的眼睛就像熟透了的李子一样又黑又亮。

　　拉莫斯情不自禁地又凑过去去亲了亲。

　　“你知道你在说什么吗？”他哑着嗓子低低地问。

　　这个醉汉可不要再逗他了。不然他马上就会让他平日里惯于恶作剧的好友知道唯独这一桩，非但不是什么好玩的事，还有可能引火烧身哪。

　　“我没有醉。”克里斯坚持说。

　　“喝醉的人都喜欢说自己没有醉。”拉莫斯托着克里斯的屁股，把他抱得更近一点。他的灼热紧贴着克里斯的小腹，他能感觉到克里斯的分身也同样抵着他的。拉莫斯心想他们今晚要是清纯得像两个的男学生一样互相撸一撸，也就这么过去了，“……你看我什么时候承认过。”

　　“我要是醉了，”克里斯说出来的话确实比他表现出的样子有条理得多，可他靠在拉莫斯肩膀上的脑袋还是滚烫的，吐出来的气息也是火热的，“……刚才就会咬断你了。”

　　这句实话比什么调情的言语都更能挑起拉莫斯的欲望。

　　克里斯趁着拉莫斯目瞪口呆的时候，用嘴堵住了他的嘴，握着对方的分身引向自己的穴口。拉莫斯再也忍耐不得，双手抱住克里斯的腰往下送，挤进了那个略带艰涩的甬道。克里斯痛得瘫软在拉莫斯身上，却不肯叫他停手。

　　“别看我，”他的声音全然不似往日，此时听着略略有些破调，只是一味地说，“……别看我，别回头。”

　　拉莫斯叹一口气，冲刺得愈发卖力起来。

　　克里斯哑哑的声音很快转化成呻吟的一部分，情绪的发泄早就被快感的刺激所替代，四肢百骸的炸裂感一瞬间同时淹没了他们两个。

　　他满足地拥着拉莫斯沉沉睡去。

-END-


End file.
